La promesse d'un amour solide
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Brittany et Santana sont ensemble depuis quelques années. Comme chaque couple, elles se disputent. Arriveront-elles à se réconcilier ? Ecrit pour un challenge.


_POV Santana_

On était si proche et pourtant si loin. On s'aimait tellement. La passion de notre amour ne s'était pas essoufflée, elle était toujours présente après toutes ces années. Notre désir l'une pour l'autre continuait de s'accroître, son corps si sexy m'appelait toujours, comme au premier jour. Chaque fois que je la voyais, une douce chaleur s'insinuait en moi. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle. En étant mienne elle avait fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse. Pourtant, tout n'avait pas toujours été facile entre nous. Il avait été difficile pour moi de lui avouer mon attirance et mon amour lorsqu'on n'était encore qu'adolescente. Pour ne pas la perdre j'ai dû surmonter ma peur. Plus de peur que de mal, lors de mon annonce, une seule personne m'a tourné le dos. Une seule. J'ai eu mal ce jour-là, tellement mal, mais j'ai compris et j'ai appris. Et je ne ferais plus ces erreurs-là. J'ai pris des risques pour que notre amour dure toujours, et si je pouvais j'en prendrais encore.

Et maintenant je suis sur cette plage, et les larmes dégoulinent sur mes joues. Mes yeux se sont teintés de rouge suite à ce trop-plein de larmes. Mon chagrin n'en finit plus de se déverser. Je suis revenue à cet endroit si particulier, ce bout de plage a pu admirer notre amour pour la première fois il y a déjà quelques années de ça. Nous nous étions aimé pour la première fois ici une nuit, il n'y avait personne et le décor était tellement romantique que nous en avions profité. Je regarde la mer qui crache ses vagues sous le ciel qui décline. L'horizon se transforme, tantôt bleu, puis orange, rose, violet pour enfin finir bleu nuit pour de longues heures. Ce coucher de soleil est magnifique, c'est un phénomène qui m'apaise, me rappelle de bon souvenir. Les oiseaux se sont cachés, ils sont rentrés auprès de leur famille. Une odeur d'iode est suspendue dans l'air tandis que les vagues qui meurent sur la plage provoquent un son mélodieux. Les vagues sont de tailles différentes et provoquent des sons différents en claquant contre le sable. Au loin je peux apercevoir la lumière d'un phare qui tourne à intervalle régulier. Et la Lune trône fièrement au milieu du ciel. Ce soir est un soir de pleine lune et la plage prend un autre air qu'une simple nuit banale, sans Lune.

Je me rappelle de cette fois, de notre première fois. Ce moment est tellement frais dans ma mémoire que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Les images défilent devant mes yeux tels un film. Ce soir-là, je l'avais emmené pique-niquer sur la plage. J'avais passé mon après-midi à préparer un repas que j'avais réparti dans des Tupperware. J'avais fait une salade de pâtes avec des tomates, de la mozzarella, des concombres, des olives noires et vertes, des cornichons que j'avais coupé en fines tranches, du jambon blanc mixé et j'avais rajouté un filet d'huile d'olive. Je savais qu'elle aimerait, je lui préparais souvent ce plat quand on était chez moi toutes seules. J'avais préparé pour le dessert des brochettes de bonbons. J'avais enfilé dessus des chamallows, des fraises tagada, des bananes et des dragibus. Je savais d'avance qu'elle allait aimer, toutes nos soirées devant un film se déroulaient en mangeant un paquet de bonbons. Tout était parfait. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que mon côté romantique sortait. Je pouvais tout faire pour cette femme-là. Tout.

Je l'avais conduite jusqu'à ce bout de plage. Elle m'avait suivi sans poser de questions, elle qui pensait qu'on allait au restaurant elle allait être surprise. J'étais sortie la première de la voiture pour lui ouvrir sa portière et l'aider à sortir en lui prenant sa main gauche. J'étais ensuite allée chercher le panier dans lequel reposait notre repas, et j'avais attrapé ensuite un grand plaid et deux fines couvertures. Je l'avais guidée jusqu'à l'endroit repéré quelques jours auparavant, avais installé le plaid et mis le panier du côté qui m'était destiné. Le repas s'était superbement bien passé, peu de mots avaient été échangés mais nos regards en disaient long. La salade lui avait beaucoup plu, elle avait même dit qu'elle était excellente parce que je l'avais préparé avec amour. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ses remarques, toujours si touchantes. Elle s'était installée dans mes bras pour manger le dessert. Elle adorait les chamallows, ils la faisaient rire. Elle avait fini la sienne rapidement, les bonbons avaient vite disparu. J'avais alors partagé la mienne avec elle, coinçant les bonbons entre mes dents pour qu'elle vienne les cueillir. Ce petit jeu l'avait ravie et un silence apaisant s'était installé pendant lequel nous avions pu admirer le paysage qui déroulait devant nos yeux. Ce moment si simple et pourtant si romantique nous avait amené à nous unir pour la première fois durant de longues heures cette nuit-là, des heures interminables et magiques. Tout n'avait été que douceur et tendresse. On avait seulement laissé nos sentiments s'exprimer dans nos baisers et nos caresses.

C'était il y a quelques années et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Il est loin ce temps où tout était simple, où on menait seulement une vie d'étudiantes amantes.

Je suis là, aujourd'hui, ce soir, observant la mer en espérant qu'elle puisse me ramener en arrière pour éviter de commettre certaines erreurs. Je suis là, alors que j'aurais pu être avec elle.

« Je suis tellement désolée mon amour. Je m'en veux. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai été trop dure, trop agressive, encore une fois. Tu es mon ange tu sais. Je t'aime Brittany… »

Je me sens pathétique à parler dans le vide, comme si j'espérais qu'elle entende mes paroles. Je mérite amplement ce qu'il s'est passé, je mérite qu'elle m'ait quittée, après tout je l'ai poussée à bout d'une certaine façon. Ma jalousie maladive m'aura joué un dernier tour et j'ai perdu. J'ai finalement fini par la perdre.

« Mon ange tu me manques. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que cet homme dans ton cours de danse s'intéressait beaucoup trop à toi. Je reconnais être jalouse, oui je le suis et tu le sais. Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un t'approche de trop près. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te toucher, personne ! Tu es tellement innocente que les gens veulent se jouer de toi, je voulais juste te protéger. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille jusque-là… »

* * *

_POV Brittany_

Et voilà, elle était partie, sans sacs, sans clés, sans téléphone. Elle était juste partie comme ça, les larmes dévalant ses joues et les sanglots étouffant sa voix. Je l'ai faite pleurer et je déteste ça. Je l'aime, c'est une licorne qui ne doit pas être triste. Elle l'est et je ne supporte pas, je m'en veux terriblement. Je sais que dans quelques heures elle reviendra, au plus tard au matin, mais elle reviendra, et je m'inquiète. Elle est partie plus triste que jamais, sa tristesse dans la voix et dans les yeux juste avant qu'elle parte m'étaient inconnus. Même quand sa grand-mère l'a reniée elle n'était pas aussi triste. La personne que j'aime le plus au monde est malheureuse par ma faute. Parce que oui je l'aime, j'ai rompu mais je l'aime. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi j'ai rompu. Ce n'était pas prémédité, ce n'était même pas dans un projet futur, mais c'est sorti de ma bouche comme ça. Les mots ont fusés tout seul. J'ai tout détruit, j'ai cassé notre lien avec seulement trois petits mots.

Je sais exactement où elle est partie se réfugier. Elle aurait pu aller dans un bar, chez Quinn, à son bureau ou dans n'importe quel endroit mais je sais qu'elle n'y a même pas pensé. Elle s'est dirigée vers notre endroit, là où tout a commencé vraiment. Là où notre histoire a vu le jour pour la première fois.

Je me rappelle de ce jour-là comme si c'était hier. Elle est tellement belle et intelligente. Elle est douce et romantique. Personne ne connaît la vraie Santana, la fille qu'elle est au fond d'elle. Elle a passé tellement de temps à se forger une image et à se monter une réputation que peu de personnes ont cherché à creuser et faire tomber le masque qu'elle porte en permanence. En apparence c'est une femme forte, dure et avec un cœur de pierre, mais c'est juste une image, elle est vraiment tout l'inverse. Elle sait encaisser les coups et rester placide.

On est tellement des opposés. Mais comme on dit, les contraires s'attirent. Les critiques m'atteignent directement quand elle arrive à les balayer et à les contrer. Elle a réussi à se construire une armure face à la vie qui peut être cruelle parfois. Je montre parfois beaucoup trop mes émotions et mes sentiments au public, alors qu'elle sait les cacher et les montrer qu'aux gens importants dans sa vie. Elle me rend meilleure, elle m'a poussé à moins me laisser avoir, à être moins naïve. Et je sais que j'ai réussi à la calmer, à adoucir son côté latin et son caractère de battante. Elle l'est toujours mais moins, elle réussit à se contrôler. Et je l'aime pour ça. Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle a fait de moi et pour ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Je l'aime pour ce qu'on est devenue, notre couple, notre entourage et notre vie professionnelle réussi. On a réussi à trouver une vie qui nous convienne, qui nous rend heureuse. Et tout cela, on l'a réussi parce qu'on est forte et qu'on a persévéré. Sans elle je ne serais pas allée aussi loin, je n'aurais pas eu la force de pouvoir rencontrer et concrétiser mes rêves. Sans elle je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je me rappelle de toute notre histoire, de notre première fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Notre première fois sur ce coin de plage, seules avec la nature, seules avec le bruit des vagues qui se crashaient sur la plage. Nous étions seules et nous avions pu nous montrer nos sentiments et notre amour. Elle avait préparé une soirée romantique, notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Elle n'avait absolument pas fait comme tous ces hommes qui emmenaient leur femme dans un restaurant le soir de la Saint Valentin, non, elle avait dans l'originalité. Elle avait préparé quelque chose avec son cœur, son amour avait dicté sa surprise. Une plage, un plaid, un repas préparé par ses soins, elle et moi, et je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Tant que j'étais avec elle j'étais heureuse. Sa salade était parfaite, comme je l'aime et son dessert était surprenant. Elle l'avait fait spécialement pour moi, les bonbons sont mon pêché mignon. Et déguster ces friandises avec elle et de façon sensuelle avait déclaré un feu en moi. Je l'aimais tellement déjà. Une fois que j'avais fini ma baguette de bonbon elle avait partagé la sienne avec moi. Je savais déjà que ce soir n'allait pas être comme les autres, je savais que j'allais m'en souvenir. Et j'avais eu raison, lorsqu'on avait fini et que je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras, un feu d'artifice avait éclaté dans tout mon être. Elle avait allumé une flamme en moi qui me consumait, je la voulais, j'avais envie d'elle. Ses baisers avaient fait des étincelles et je su qu'elle avait la même idée en tête que moi. On y allait doucement, sans précipiter les choses. De toute façon, nous avions la plage pour nous seules et seul le bruit des vagues créait une ambiance reposante. Nous avions cédées à nos pulsions et nos envies, de longues heures durant. Plus rien n'importait à part la sensation de ses doigts se baladant sur mon corps, de ses baisers laissant une marque brûlante sur chaque parcelle de peau, de ses souffles me donnant des frissons et du plaisir qu'elle me procurait.

« Santana, je te promets de me faire pardonner pour l'erreur que je viens de commettre. »

J'étais toujours assise sur la chaise du salon. Je n'avais pas bougée depuis qu'elle avait claquée la porte en partant. Il faut que je la rejoigne, que j'aille la consoler et me faire pardonner de mon erreur. De plus, elle est partie comme ça, s'en prendre un gilet ou une veste et la nuit est fraiche. Je me décide donc à mettre une veste pour moi et prendre sa veste à elle. Son odeur y est encore imprégnée, cette odeur si particulière que j'aime tant. Cette odeur fruitée, aux arômes délicats et exotiques, qui a toujours su mettre mes sens en éveil. Elle avait embaumé mes narines avec finesse dès lors de notre première étreinte, et je sus à ce moment-là que j'allais devenir accro à cette femme. J'attrape ensuite les clés de l'appartement et sors en fermant. Je me précipite en dehors de l'immeuble et lève la tête pour regarder le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Le ciel est dégagé, les étoiles sont lumineuses, c'est une bonne nuit en prévision et demain le soleil promet de briller.

Je me décide à prendre le chemin en direction de la plage. Dans une vingtaine de minutes à pied je serais arrivée à la plage, et quelques minutes de plus me permettront d'arriver à notre merveilleux bout de plage. Il n'y a pas un chat dehors, très peu de voitures circulent et la plupart des bars sont fermés ce qui me donne un indice sur l'heure tardive qu'il doit être. Je marche à pas modéré sur la route pour la plage et repense aux moments marquants de notre vie de couple, nos débuts au lycée, ensuite nos études loin l'une de l'autre, la difficulté de la distance pendant ces quelques années et nos retrouvailles une fois nos diplômes en main, et puis nos accomplissements professionnels. Je suis comblée tant dans ma vie personnelle qu'au travail, mais ma plus belle fierté reste quand même Santana, elle est ma priorité, mon objectif premier. Elle est mon tout, celle sans qui rien ne peut être possible. Elle me comble de toutes les manières possibles.

Ma vue se brouille et portant instinctivement mes mains à mes yeux j'y sens de l'eau. Et voilà que je pleure, je repense à tout notre bonheur et me dit qu'il n'y aura sûrement plus de moment à deux, de moments avec mon amour. Je l'aime et j'ai rompu. Je l'aime et j'ai fait l'inverse de ce que j'aurais dû faire. Je lui ai fait du mal en rompant et voilà que je pleure alors que je suis la cause de cette tristesse. En cet instant même je me sens pathétique. Mes pas rencontrent du sable et je continue d'avancer, mon corps avance seul me guidant à notre endroit. Je m'approche lentement, essuyant mes quelques larmes qui couraient encore sur mes joues et retiens ma respiration.

* * *

_POV Narrateur_

Brittany s'avança doucement sur le sable fin. Elle aperçut au loin une silhouette familière et avait de suite su que c'était elle. Santana était assise contre un rocher et se frictionnait les bras pour se réchauffer. Elle avait froid et n'avait rien pour se couvrir. Brittany décida de rester là où elle se trouvait au moment où elle entendit des sons parvenir à ses oreilles. La brune parlait seule. Elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un était en retrait derrière elle et l'observait.

« J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, revivre cette journée en oubliant la fin. Je ne sais même plus comment on en est arrivée à cette discussion. C'est moi qui ai amorcé le sujet ? Ou c'est toi ? Tu vois je ne sais même pas, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que notre conversation se finisse comme ça. Je pensais que, comme à chaque fois, on allait se disputer un petit peu, se bouder une trentaine de minutes et se réconcilier, au lit. Nos réconciliations sur l'oreiller je les aime, je trouve qu'elles relancent nos moments intimes. Ce n'est pas pareil, tu n'as pas le même comportement. Et c'est le moment où tu prends le dessus, c'est dans ces moment-là que tu me domines. Je découvre une autre Brittany, une Brittany qui me plaît beaucoup aussi. Mais j'aime surtout ta douceur et ton innocence. J'aime ton corps, tu le sais mieux que personne. »

Brittany rougit tapis dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle continuait d'observer sa petite-amie, regardant attentivement chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. La Lune éclairait bien la plage, il était facile pour elle de la voir nettement.

« S'il y a quelqu'un qui m'entend je passerais pour une folle. Je parle de toi comme si tu pouvais m'entendre alors que je sais bien que c'est impossible. Je parle, je déballe ma peine et ma colère. Oui je suis en colère, mais pas contre toi mon amour. Je suis énervée contre moi-même. Je me déteste en ce moment pour avoir créé cette dispute et en être arrivée là… Je vais faire quoi sans toi moi ? Tu sais, tous nos projets j'aimerais tellement qu'ils se concrétisent. Je voudrais vraiment la maison de nos rêves, avec une piscine, un jacuzzi, un grand jardin. Je voudrais tellement que ça puisse encore être possible, que je puisse revenir en arrière pour réparer. Et mon envie d'avoir des enfants avec toi est présente en moi, et je ne t'en ai même pas parlé. Mais j'aimerais vraiment en avoir avec toi parce que je sais que tu seras une maman formidable. Je veux des enfants, je veux des bébés licornes comme tu les appelles, et je veux une mini-Snixxx. Avoue que tu aurais du mal avec elle. »

A ces mots Brittany réalisa qu'elle était aussi tête de mule que la latine. Elle aussi avait cette envie de fonder une famille, sans toutefois oser aborder le sujet. Le moment propice pour cette conversation n'arrivait jamais, et les disputes incessantes sur cet homme à l'école de danse la contrariaient beaucoup pour qu'elle se jette à l'eau. Plusieurs fois, la jalousie maladive de Santana la coupait de tous ses moyens, elle n'arrivait plus à rien lorsque cette ambiance était installé à l'appartement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que leur romance reprenne un départ, qu'elle continue de s'épanouir sans nuages. Bien sûr, au début, Brittany prenait cette jalousie comme des preuves d'amour, mais avec le temps elle avait fini par croire que cette jalousie était autre chose que ça. L'impression que sa petite-amie lui échappait était toujours présente en elle, ce sentiment atteignait son moral et elle luttait de moins en moins face aux attaques de sa belle.

« Je m'en veux terriblement. J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer, te retrouver dans notre lit en train de lire un livre ou même de regarder la télé, un dessin animé. Je me changerai devant toi comme tous les soirs pour me mettre en nuisette et tu viendrais ensuite te blottir dans mes bras. J'embrasserais ton crâne de temps à autre pour te montrer que je suis là, que je prends soin de toi et que je t'aime. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu ses moments ensemble et ça me manque. Ton sourire me manque tellement tu sais. Ton rire résonne encore dans ma tête, et tu sais à quel point j'aime t'entendre rire, à quel point j'aime te voir heureuse. Et ces dernières semaines, ton rire n'emplissait plus nos murs et ça me désole. Pardonne-moi pour tous mes faux pas mon cœur.»

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune avant d'atterrir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le sillon provoqué par cette larme ce rafraichi vite. Elle pose son menton sur son genou replié et regarda au loin devant elle. Elle était là, à regarder la mer, alors qu'elle venait de tout perdre. Elle ne savait même pas quoi faire cette nuit. Elle n'allait pas rester ici à pleurer sa peine et à parler dans le vide. Et puis elle avait froid et songea qu'elle allait finir par devenir un glaçon si elle ne bougeait pas pour se réchauffer ou pour trouver un endroit plus chaud. La brise venant de la mer souffla un coup plus fort, comme pour lui répondre et elle éternua. A ce moment-là, Brittany s'avança doucement, sans faire de bruit, pour se rapprocher de la brune. Elle était maintenant à un mettre derrière elle et Santana ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

Brittany s'assis sur le petit rocher doucement, élégamment, en souplesse et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la brune tout en posant son menton sur son épaule. Santana ne sursauta pas et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour combler l'espace qu'il restait entre leur deux corps en courbant son dos avec de trouver un contact avec le corps de la blonde. Puis elle respira un grand coup, elle était tellement bien ici. Elle ne prononça pas un mot de peur de briser cet instant magique et de perdre tout à nouveau. Brittany, sa Brittany était là, avec elle, elle la tenait dans ses bras, alors que quelques heures plus tôt elles avaient rompu.

« J'ai tout entendu. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'explications à la latine pour qu'elle se retourne et plaque ses lèvres contre celles de son amante en posant ses deux mains sur sa nuque. Le baiser était d'abord chaste, avant que leurs lèvres ne se mettent en mouvement et que la brune demande l'accès à la bouche de Brittany pour entamer un ballet de leur langue. Ce baiser réchauffa Santana qui n'avait désormais plus froid. Elle descendit tout doucement une de ses mains dans le dos de la blonde. Elle attendit de voir un mouvement qui lui interdirait de poursuivre son chemin, mais rien, aucun mouvement. Sa main continua son chemin vers les hanches, puis le ventre avant de passer sous la couche de vêtements et de trouver l'accès à sa peau. Ce contact électrifia les deux jeunes femmes.

Brittany se recula brusquement, rompant le contact entre elles. La blonde pris la veste qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle et la plaça au sol derrière Santana. Celle-ci suivait son geste du regard. Son amante se replanta devant elle et la poussa délicatement pour qu'elle s'allonge sur la veste. Elle savait. Elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, comment la nuit finirait. Et elle voulait que Brittany soit l'initiatrice de ce moment alors elle se laissa faire. Brittany défit la fermeture éclair de sa veste avant de la poser à côté de la latine. Elle se retrouvait maintenant avec le même nombre d'épaisseur qu'elle. Brittany, penchée au-dessus d'elle, plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux noirs de désir de Santana. Un sourire naquit chez les deux femmes avant de se trouver. La blonde passa directement une main sous le t-shirt de la brune, le faisant remonter avant de le lui enlever en le passant au-dessus de sa tête.

Pendant ce qui leur semblât être une éternité elles se prouvèrent leur amour et elles savaient qu'elles s'étaient mutuellement pardonnées. Le soleil commençait maintenant à monter tout doucement dans le ciel, illuminant l'horizon et la surface de la mer. Elles observèrent le lever du jour dans un silence reposant, cachées sous leur veste.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le soleil continuait son ascension, Santana se retourna vers Brittany et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime tellement tu sais… »

Brittany l'interrompu en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut. On oublie tout et on pense à l'avenir. On pense à notre famille. »

« Notre famille ? »

« Ayons des enfants mon amour. »

Elles s'étaient trouvées sur cette plage alors qu'elles n'étaient encore que des gosses et elles venaient à présent de donner un nouveau départ à leur vie et à leur amour sur cette même plage, témoin de tellement de souvenirs. Elles avaient à présent des projets plein la tête et un avenir radieux devant elles.

Cette nuit-là, sans paroles, elles s'étaient promis le bonheur.


End file.
